A Voice in My Mind
by Cardlover95
Summary: Sasuke tried to start a new life after the the revenge for Uchiha. Itachi talked with him in his dream. My First fanfic.


**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto, this is my first fanfic. Please review. I**** hope you like it.

* * *

**

**The Voice in My Mind**

_Brother_

_Brother_

_You should open your heart, give people chances to love you ._

Sasuke woke up. Everything was still in the dark. He looked at his watch. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. The raven hair boy tried to sleep again but he couldn't. So he got up, put on his dark blue shirt, white shorts and went out of his house, to the quiet street. He remembered the familiar voice in his dream. That was Itachi's voice. Sasuke walked along the Konoha road, toward the border gate, remembering about Itachi and him in the past.

* * *

_A young Sasuke played "Hide and __Seek" game with his brother. Itachi found him:_

"_Got you, I win."_

"_Why you always win this game?" Sasuke groaned._

"_Because I'm better than you."_

"_Can you teach me the kunai-throwing lesson": Sasuke changed the title suddenly_

_Itachi smirked and waved his hand._

_A smiling Sasuke ran toward him. When Sasuke was near him. Itachi poked the boy's forehead: "Sorry Sasuke, maybe later."_

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead: "You always poke my forehead and say__ something like "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm don't have time for it today" when I asked you to teach me the kunai lesson."_

_"Why don't you ask father about that?"_

_"Geez,__You are better than him, teach me, please, please!" Sasuke made the puppy eyes._

"_Can we do it tomorrow?"_

"_Aww man!"

* * *

_

Sasuke walked out of Konoha village, to the forest, he kept walking and saw a kunai in the bulls eye drawn on the tree.

* * *

_Young Sasuke was watching his brother threw kunai to many target__s. All his kunais hit the bulls eye._

"_Wow, amazing, how can you do that?" Sasuke asked._

"_When I was at your age, I practiced with it everyday" Itachi answered._

"_Can you teach me now?"_

"_Sorry Sasuke-kun, maybe …" Itachi answered but interrupted by Sasuke_

"_But you told me that you will teach me today." The boy punch his brother playfully_

"_Ok, Ok."__ Itachi smiled.

* * *

_

The raven hair boy walking along the road in his Uchiha village. No one except him visit this village since the massacre. He looked at the Uchiha's symbol, a fan with red color on the top and white color on the bottom.

* * *

_After the training, Sasuke was exhausted. Itachi gave him the piggy-back ride. They together saw the symbol._

"_Why our clan's symbol is the fan?" Sasuke asked curiously_

"_Because our clan mainly uses the fire jutsu, the fan makes wind, and the wind makes the fire bigger, stronger. Our ancestor hoped that their next generation will be stronger and stronger. That's why you have to train harder than your ancestor to become the pride of our clan.

* * *

_

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi's grave. He read the words written on the gravestone:_My dear bother, who always live for peace. Always love his brother with all of his heart._

"Why didn't you ...?" Sasuke cried.

"Why … didn't you tell me the truth? so I can understand you. I fell so lonely." He continued, tears streamed down on his cheek.

"_You are not alone"_ A voice came from his mind.

Sasuke realized that was Itachi's voice

"_You are not alone even if you have only one person that love you. In fact, there are more people truly love you than you thought. I can see that the foxxy boy is a very good friend of yours, pink hair girl, also many people in Konoha. It just that you don't realize it from the beginning. Now come back to Konoha, live peacefully and don't think about revenge. Revenge will only bring despair and more lonely feeling to you. You should give people around you chances to share love with you. You are my brother no matter what happened. Enjoy your life."_

Sasuke placed his hand on the gravestone.

"I will live better than before, that is the promise. Thanks Itachi."

Sasuke turned his back to the grave, put his hands to the pocket, looked back for the last time and walked toward the Konoha village as the sun was rising.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, finish. Please review, I will make a better story next time, that is the promise. :-D**


End file.
